master or pet
by akamaru888
Summary: A nother furry story title says it all read and enjoy


Disclaimer: This is a story I wrote years ago and am about to finish the second part so thought I would revise it a bit and upload it again. Hope you enjoy!

Kal1227 (10:10:43 PM): *laughs and swats you again* You can't punish me anyway, puppy. *rubs your rump this time*  
Bjorndal341 (10:11:30 PM): *yips and grrs again as he nibbles your nose* I could bend ya over and shove my cock under your tail... dont know if that would be punishment for you but it would be fun for me *winks as he murrs at the rump rub*  
Kal1227 (10:12:24 PM): *laughs* You just want me to turn it around on you and breed you.  
Kal1227 (10:12:50 PM): *blushes a bit* Heh. I had a...dream thing last night. Weird. I let you mount me. I woke up all aroused and stuff.  
Bjorndal341 (10:13:57 PM): *blushes a touch as he hears your first part and even more at your second beginning to smile* R.. realy? I hope when you visit next maby i can make that dream happen *winks and tailwags*  
Bjorndal341 (10:14:32 PM): *laughs and pokes you* Dreams aren't supposed to come true, pup! Haven't you learned that yet. =P  
Bjorndal341 (10:15:09 PM): Well maby we can make that dream come true;)  
Kal1227 (10:15:43 PM): Oh shush pup, you know that will never happen, you're just my little puppy bitch *grins*

It had been a fun drive back, Kal and I had taken a detour along the way from our favorite bar to just talk and look at the moon. It was great having Kal visit again, we had lived together last summer, staying in a house with several roommates, but unfortunately he had to go back to his home state for college. So we had been forced to go back to our long distance relationship. I had saved up for a plane ticket for him to stay a week, and we had no plans other than just hanging out and doing anything that came to mind. We always considered each other best friends, and had once been mates, but as we got to know each other more the relationship shifted to a master and pet relationship. I had always been curious about being submissive and Kal was more than happy to bring it out in me. I was one of several of Kal's pets but I was one of the few he visited, and I always feel special around him, and not jealous of the other pets. We kind of were an interesting pair, me being a pure white half breed between an arctic fox and an arctic wolf, and him being a pure black wolf.  
We reached my new home, a place with several other furs who respected my relationship with Kal, not having a problem with someone being a master or pet. They were all off at a convention in another city so we didn't have to be too quiet as we made our way down stairs. My room is something I'm proud of, it had once been a dungeon for a bondage website and I had done my best to keep the same feel. I had purchased some fun equipment to go with the stuff that had been left and now it was all nicely set up for my owner's visit. We occasionally played with it but Kal had always preferred to just make me submit rather than tying me up, which was fine with me.  
"Thanks for the great night Pup." He said "The Triangle was great," his voice only slightly slurred.  
"No problems Sir, I had a lot of fun, and it's just so good to have you back" I said leading him into my room, a grin beginning to touch my muzzle. I guided Kal over to the leather swing, letting him settle into it. It was fairly comfortable and Kal had taken it over as his relaxing spot for when we talked since I didn't have any chairs. I always had to hide a grin, seeing him leaned back in the leather mesh and this time wasn't an exception, especially since I had plans.  
"You're such a good bitch pup, taking your owner out and letting him get drunk" he said with a grin. I could feel my ears grow pink, I was use to him talking to me like this but it still always made me blush... and well, turned me on.  
"Well I know you hate flying and I though you needed to relax, I don't want my owner getting stressed out," I said leaning over him in the swing and kissing his lips as my tail wagged.  
He leaned back and let me kiss him, my paws moving to the back of his head and beginning to rub the side of one of his ears. I knew this spot well, as usually he would snap at me for rubbing him there since it makes him instantly melt under my paws. But tonight he let me as he began to murr. I let my muzzle kiss his again as I moved my other paw to rub his side, I could feel him relaxing more and more. We snuggled this way for awhile before I slowly pulled back, seeing the happy and drunk smile on his muzzle. I began to walk away before letting a grin touch my muzzle as I looked back at him. "Sir, would you let me take a picture of you there in my swing, just for fun?" I asked, pretending to look innocent as I grabbed my digital camera from a table. His ears perked before laying back  
"I don't know... I don't really like having my picture taken." He said but looked a little bit interested despite himself.  
"Aww... please Sir, I don't get to see you often and it would be fun to just have some goofy pictures of you in that thing."  
He seemed to think for a few moments before falling to my well practiced sad puppy dog look. I could see the it was starting to work as he rolled his eyes.  
"Well I guess so... it would be fun to have some pictures, even if it's in a sling." He said smiling back at me. I still had to hide the larger grin I wanted to sprout as I looked him over, assessing.  
"Well ok, but we have to do it right!" I said padding over to a shelf and grabbing my leather wrist and ankle cuffs. His ears perked as he growled  
"No way pup... I'm not wearing those, those are only for you if I get in the mood to use them." He said, my ears laid back as I looked down at them  
"Aww! Come on Sir, just do this for me ok? I want to see you in them; they will look cool on you with you snapped to the swing. And don't worry I wont let anyone see the pictures later." I said crossing my heart with a paw. He continued to think it over and then with a smile shrugged.  
"I guess you have earned it, you've been a good pup." He said as my tail began to wag in earnest. I walked up to him, moving to his legs and beginning to put the cuffs around them, I could see his ears laid back already a bit nervous.  
"Don't worry Sir, you're looking scared." I said with a chuckle, now grinning as I looked away from him and began to move up to his hands. I took each one and clasped them to the strong chain. His ears remained back as I walked away from him, turning and picking up the camera. It was great seeing black owner, still dressed for now but strapped with leather cuffs to the swing, his hansom tail dangling below him and his kaki covered rump exposed to me. I looked down at my camera then back up at him  
"Hrmm... seems to be out of batteries... I'll need to charge it." I said walking over and plugging it in. Kal's brow furrowed as he watched me  
"Won't that take awhile?" he asked as he lay there. I nodded to him, now turning around and grinning as I had been wanting to since I brought him down here  
"We will just have to kill some time till its done." I said. Kal's ears laid back again as he swallowed, he knew that look, it was the same one he usually gave me before he did something to me and now began to know how I feel.  
"W... well then let me out, I don't think I want the picture any way" he said as he began to sober up. I just slowly shook my head still grinning as I walked towards him, standing between his legs and letting his rump rest against my hips as I looked down at him.  
"I think I'll play with my... Toy while I have him tied up." I said, his eyes going wide as he stared into mine. He began to struggle as I stepped back, letting out a chuckle "I think its time for some turn around... Let's see if we can make that dream come true..." I said as he let out the first whimper I had ever heard from him.  
"Pup... I order you to let me out... NOW!" he said as I ignored him, smirking to him as my eyes roamed along his body.  
"You really aren't in a position to order, Pup." I said feeling more daring by the minute. I grabbed what I was looking for and brought it towards him. I gave my wrist a quick practiced flick, opening the blade to my favorite knife, making Kal squirm even harder. "Oh chill out, you know I won't hurt you with this... "I said walking up closer to him as he began to whine like a puppy. "I think I'm going to owe you some new clothes after this. Now hold very still like a good doggie" I said still grinning as I leaned down, grabbing the cloth of the crotch of Kal's pants and sinking the knife into them. I made sure to keep the blade away from his hidden skin below as I began to cut the crotch and rump of the pants away, leaving them hanging in tatters as I revealed my master's crotch. I had to stop and take a deep breath, my eyes closing as I drank in my favorite scent in the world, Kal's musk. I had always known I would love him since the first time I smelled him. I leaned down farther as he had stopped his struggling; I hadn't even touched him and I could already see his sheath swelling. "Well, well. Seems someone is really enjoying this." I said before leaning down and letting my tongue slide across the black furry orbs of my pets balls, tasting him there and sliding it up his sheath, letting my tongue collect the drop of pre that had formed there as I let out a deep rumbling murr.  
I stood back up, grinning at the full sheath before me, already beginning to see the hints of his tip wanting to slide out. I held the blade before him watching his eyes follow the motion as I moved it around. "You know last time you brought your computer with you... I looked through your logs and found some interesting things..." I said before bringing the knife down slowly, I could hear him whimper and whine as I let the blade carefully slide through the fur and just run along the skin, having practiced on myself earlier for this moment. "Some of your kinks... you never tell anyone..." I slid the blade through his fur, tracing it up along his thigh then back down, running it along under his balls then back up his other thigh, letting him feel the cold steel edge threaten his hide but not cut. I let the blade slip back again, this time running it along the underside of his balls, hearing Kal gasp as I did so, his breath now coming in ragged pants. "Mmm... I knew you would enjoy this..." I said with a growl as the smell of his musk began to grow stronger as his member began to slide from his sheath, the feeling driving him wild as I now ran it along his sheath, not touching the moist skin of his member, instead running it along his belly and chest.  
I began to growl as it ran across his chest as he leaned his head back and moaned, now running it along his throat and then the underside of his chin. I suddenly pulled it away and snapped it closed, my eyes locking on his as he looked back up. I could tell, though I couldn't see it through his fur, that he was blushing deeply. I knew Kal very rarely if ever let himself take the submissive roll and here I was, his own pet making him whimper. "I told you I would have you..." I said beginning to slide myself out of my clothes, tossing my knife aside. I walked forward again, letting my already full sheath press between Kal's rump cheeks, his tail trying to tuck itself and block me as I growled. I reached down and moved it aside as I leaned forward. "Don't try and fight it pup... you know you've always wanted it." I said as I leaned over my owner beginning to softly lick at his member. I let my tongue bathe his wolf hood, tasting his warm juices that were so familiar to me, my eyes closing as I heard him moan in pleasure. I grasped the base bringing my muzzle lower and engulfing it for a moment as I began to suck, closing my thin lips around it and slowly bobbing my head, just teasing him for now. My other paw moved down grasping his rump and squeezing it, massaging it in my paw.  
I brought my paw off of his rump before smacking it, giving him a good hard spank as I sucked deeply for a moment, hearing the wolf yelp and a spurt of pre into my maw. I slowly slid my lips off and chuckled, looking up at the blushing pure breed. "I told you that you would like being spanked." I said with a wink as Kal growled at me, "Don't forget, I have muzzle that will just fit you." I said grinning back menacingly. I stepped back looking at him as he whimpered  
"P... please pup..." he said before I narrowed my eyes and looked to him.  
"What should you call me?" I said making his ears fold back again as he closed his muzzle. I let him go for now knowing eventually he would say it.  
Slowly I began to kneel between his legs, this part making me blush as I had decided to do this. As Kal watched he knew this was something special as I have never been one to put my muzzle under someone's tail but today I was going to break that rule. I began to stroke my own thickening cock as I leaned forward, letting my cold nose brush his pucker, making him whimper. I breathed in deeply his musk again, closing my eyes as I prepared. Moving my free paw up I began to spread his rump cheek, my long tongue licking out across my wolf's tail hole, beginning to slowly swirl around it as my cold nose teased his balls. I could hear Kal moan in pleasure as he felt my tongue beginning to press more and more against his entrance, trying to work it inside. I felt him force himself to begin to relax as my tongue finally pressed its way inwards as I worked up some drool to coat his entrance.  
My tongue began to slide deeper and deeper into him as I rolled it and pressed it, feeling it slip into the tight passage as I let out a low murr, vibrating my tongue in his rump. I could still hear his whimpers and moans of pleasure as I rimmed someone for the first time, using all of my canine tongue to slide it into him. I pressed my lips against the pucker making sure I had it all in as I began to fuck him with my tongue, relaxing his muscles with my hot tongue, spreading his rump slowly wider. I moved my paw from his rump and ran it along his cock, feeling a thick puddle of pre along his stomach where he had been dripping. Slowly I began to pull my tongue out, giving his tail hole and balls each another lick as I stood up.  
I looked down to him, seeing him panting, his eyes glazed with pleasure knowing this is the time. I let my folf hood slide between his ass cheeks, teasing that tongue prepared pucker again as he moaned and looked up to me. I ground myself against him a few times, making the sling rock slowly back and forth as I stood there with my cock jutting up between his legs, my balls resting against his. "Tell me how badly you want me to mount you pup... tell me how you want the one you called bitch to take your tail hole and fill it with seed. Tell me how I'm your Master now" I said having rehearsed the line a hundred times in my head. I could see Kal's ears fold back in a blush and in nervousness as he whimpered for a moment, his mind having been giving in to this, his secret desires revealed as I had always known he had had, as much as he tried to hide them.  
"N... no..." he said softly trying to be defiant, so much of him wanting to give in but part of him still reluctant. I gave another thrust of my member, now pressing it against the pucker, my hot preseed dribbling into the relaxed opening.  
"Tell me what I want to hear bitch, I know you want to... and when you do you will have this cock you want so much... you can say it to me" I said, my voice softening at the end, letting him know it would be ok. I could see his fear slowly fading as he looked to me, his eyes almost seeming to have tears.  
"P... please Pu... Sir... Please take me... please breed me like your bitch... p... please fill me with your member and take me as yours..." he said his voice quivering. I could feel my cock throb at his words just as I watch his own length pulse, finally having been able to return the feelings he had giving me the first time he had dominated me..  
I moved my paws up, grasping his hips as I looked into his eyes. Slowly I began pressing forward, watching a shiver running through Kal's body as my tapered tip found its mark and started to stretch him open. He let out a slow whine as I moaned myself, feeling how tight he was around me. He had told me that he had only been mounted twice, and both times he had decided half way through he wasn't interested. But now that he was older he had hinted to me he wanted to try again when he was more comfortable with himself and I was now obliging. I continued to feed my member into his tight rump, listening for any protest but none came as I finally worked myself up to the sheath inside my pup.  
I held myself there for a moment, looking down at him as his wolf cock spurted a heavy jet of pre onto his black fur. My own member began to fill his insides with my own juices as I began to pull back, feeling his rump closing around behind my cock as it retreated till only my tip remained inside. I then gripped his hips and pulled him back, hearing him moan and feeling his hips shiver as I stretched him open again. I fed myself into him up to the sheath again, this time feeling my knot slide in and then back out as it begin to swell, that feeling drawing a whimper from my pet. I couldn't help but grin as I looked up, watching the bliss on my pups face as he was taken.  
I began to set up a slow rhythm, not wanting to get too wild just yet as I pulled nearly all the way out before pressing in again. I used the swing to pull him back against me each time as I began to speed up my pace, my unswolen knot now popping in and out with each thrust as I watched Kal close his eyes and begin to arch his back into my thrusts. I let my paw slide down and grasp his member as Kal rocked back against me now, driving my cock deep each time. I could feel each time my cock hit his prostate, sending a jet of his musky pre farther up his chest, as the scent of our mating filled the air.  
With all the stimulation of the tight pup under me and watching the look on his face with each inward thrust my knot became too large to pop in and out, beginning to grind against Kal's ass. I let my eyes close and sped up my thrusting letting myself go now as I took him as my bitch. I could feel my balls tightening against my body as I drove towards climax, now beginning to hear him whimper and whine.  
"T... tell me... you want me to tie with you puppy... tell me how you want me to mark you as my bitch deep inside you..." I said as I tried to keep myself from losing it. Kal this time didn't hesitate as he was too lost in the pleasure. "Please sir... Fill me with your seed... I... impregnate me with your puppies... a... and tie yourself in me and make me your p... puppy slut..." he said, my ears perking at that last part as I knew I had fully had him.  
With a last snarl I let go of his cock and grabbed his hips, pulling fully out of his ass before ramming my cock back inside, feeling my knot stretch the near virgin tail hole wide, and locking myself to him. I threw my head back and howled triumphantly feeling my seed explode deep inside of him, filling his depths with my seed, cumming the hardest I had ever in my life, my mind blown as I just rutted purely on instinct. I continued to pound into him, working my knot around inside of him as my seed still marking him.  
I felt my orgasm begin to slow down before suddenly the ass around my cock squeezed hard and I heard Kal howl, having pushed him over the edge with my knot. The feeling of his ass growing vice tight around my knot pushed me over the edge of orgasm again, drawing a snarl from my muzzle and sending drool spilling from my lips as I clamed him again. I continued to thrust for awhile, feeling his insides so hot and full of my seed as my knot ground again and again along his prostate. It took me a little while to come back to myself, slowly blinking and panting hard as I looked down at my pup.  
He looked up to me blushing still but in a daze of pleasure. I leaned forward and begin to lick along his tummy, collecting a mouthful of his pre and cum before moving up to him and kissed him deeply, laying across his chest as we share a kiss full of his musky seed, shifting it between his muzzle and my own. I don't know how long we kissed but I felt my knot pop out, followed by a dribble of cum before Kal could tighten his rump up. I looked into his eyes as he blushed again, quirking his muzzle as he nuzzled me  
"I... didn't want to loose a drop." He said as I chuckled gently. I stood up and slowly undid his bonds and guided him over to our bed. He slowly rubbed the matted fur of his wrists and ankles back to their normal position as he lay next to me, not talking for a few moments." S... so... what does this mean..." he asked still blushing as I looked to him, it now being my turn to blush.  
"I... just wanted to share with you the pleasure you've shared with me." I said still blushing. He slowly began to grin looking to me  
"Well... I always wondered if you had it in you... T... thank you Sir..." he said before shaking his head and blushing. "I mean pup..." He leaned over me and gently kissed my muzzle as I closed my eyes. I felt his weight shift over, positioning himself atop me; I opened my eyes to see him grinning largely down at me. "You know I'm going to have to dominate the hell out of you to get even with you." He says before as my old submissive grin touched my muzzle.  
"Oh boy..." I said thinking this was going to be an interesting night...


End file.
